Attractive Darkside
by Nakimochiku
Summary: he was curious. he wanted to know about life on the other side. oneshot, Hihi x Ichi, enjoy, Demon!Shiro


Attractive Darkside

While Ichigo was very aware that Orihime was a strange girl by nature, he could never quite handle it as she got from strange to downright creepy. After all, what kind of girl had a vast collection of magic books? Never mind the potions and other strange things that lined the walls of her apartment.

A girl who was studying to be a witch, of course. But that didn't change the fact that it was weird. After all, who trained in black magic nowadays?

He'd always been a little curious. He could see ghosts, so now he wanted to know about it. The life after death. He wanted to know what was on the other side. Was there really a god? Were angels truly good? Was the king of devils taking over human hearts and minds with his evil? He wondered if there was really such thing as hell or heaven. Maybe everyone is trapped on earth as ghosts.

So, Orihime had been the first person to ask. She'd been unhappy to talk about such things with him, but after much persuasion, she finally gave him a large leather bound book with a latin title. After stuttering and repeating safety measures to him, she let him go with a rather fearful expression.

At home, he sat in his basement, flipping through the book. Everything was in latin, but was finely illustrated. He stopped on one simple circle of runes, trying vainly to translate the mish mash of letters that he didn't understand. Instead of over taxing his brain, he began drawing a circle with chalk.

A large circle, with an axis running through the middle, titled like the earth. He drew another line, close to the first creating a thinned out 'X'. He drew another line through the middle also tilted, and took a glance at the book. In the biggest quarters, he drew crescent moons. In the smallest spaces, he drew curvy 'N's, and then in the last two places copied the strange symbols he saw in the book. There were tinier runes along the outside of the circle, and then finally, a bigger circle to encase them.

Sitting up to admire his work, he looked back at the book, picking out a word he hadn't noticed before. Since his childhood, he had flipped through his father's medical texts, picking up the small amount of latin that came with all forms of science. As he looked at the magic book, he found the word blood, and underneath, what looked like a spell.

He hummed, his frown deepening. It was now or never. Of course, he could always just not do this. But then he would never know what was on the other side, would never have an answer to his questions. Running up stairs for a knife, he sat himself in the middle of the circle that nearly covered all of the basement floor. Shutting his eyes against the pain, he dragged the knife across his arm, letting the blood drip onto the rune.

He grabbed the book, stumbling through the spell as the latin rolled off his tongue awkwardly. As he spoke, his still dripping blood gathered, spreading along the lines of each rune, turning the white chalk red with blood. The circle glowed, dully at first, brightening as he came closer to the end until he was nearly blinded and unable to finish the spell. but he managed to whisper the last word. _"Necros."_

He was thrown back out of the circle, his eyes watering until he was forced to shield them. When he looked again, there was the silhouette of a demon in the light. A wind had picked up, and it was howling, dragging everything down into the black hole that had once been his circle. And just as soon as everything had started, it stopped, leaving ruffled papers and other objects to fall to the ground.

Standing in the middle of what was once again the circle, was what looked like a man. Only he had dark curled black horns and a reptilian tail swishing calming behind him. His golden-black eyes were narrowed, his mouth drawn up into a smirk of what resembled amusement. He took a step forward, and Ichigo crawled back, making the pale white haired demon giggle.

"Not what you expected, am I?"

The teen was shocked, to say the least. He sat, mouth agape as the demon simply watched him, grinning wildly. He was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. He'd summoned a demon. And a strong looking one at that. He swallowed hard. How was he going to get it to go back? He glanced at the book quickly, his eyes snapping back to the demon. It was too close to the demons feet, and he didn't want to go any nearer to that circle lest it turned into a black hole once more.

He flinched as the demon tailed swished too close for comfort, the demons smile widening as he took another step forward. "By all rights, I should kill you right now..." the demon said with a playful laugh. He twitched at the sound, retreating farther to the other send of the basement.. "but... I think I'd rather play with you." another childish giggle and an excited twitch of the red and white tail.

Ichigo licked his lips, eyes darting everywhere for anything to use as a weapon. He glanced down at the knife still clutched tightly in his hand. Hardening his face into a scowl, he got up quickly, charging at the demon with the pitiful kitchen knife. His wrist was caught just before the bloodied kitchen knife plunged into pale skin. "Che." the demon's other black clawed hand snapped the knife in pieces. "Nice try." he whispered.

"Let go of me." Ichigo hissed, struggling to free his arm from the iron like grip. But the demon only laughed at him, gazing in a lustful way at the blood still dripping freely down his arm. He bit his lip tightly as a rough cat like blue tongue dragged along the torn flesh, licking up all the blood and sucking more from the small wound. Licking his lips in satisfaction, the demon released him. Upon inspecting his arm, he found only a healing wound. "What did you do to it?"

"Oh please, don't sound so grateful." the white demon responded with a giggle, which turned into a laugh as the teen's frown deepened. "My saliva has healing properties. Shame I decided to heal you though. Your blood tastes good."

Ichigo backed away slowly, holding his arm as though to protect it, remembering that even though this thing looked human, it was a monster, and it was already planning on killing him. In all the mess ups he'd ever been in, this had to be the worst. Just before his heel reached the edge of the circle, the demon stepped forward with lightening speed, throwing him back to the center of the center. He landed with a pained groan. Suddenly the demon was on top of him, licking his lips as though he were staring at a delicious meal. Which he was, in a morbid sense.

"You didn't do the spell right, and a couple of the runes are messed up, so I'm not allowed out side the circle or the Messengers will drag me to Tartarus. And I sure as fuck don't wanna go back there again." the monster grinned, licking his cheek and making him shiver at the horrible feel of it. Underneath the smell of sulphur and death, he smelled dark, spicy and sweet, like allspice or cinnamon. Were demons supposed to smell that good? "In short, if you leave the circle, you'll be safe." the demon moved lower, to his neck, nipping. "But I'm not going to let you do that."

"W-wait! You can't just–!" he was cut off as his lips were roughly captured. He pushed against the white chest above his, keeping his lips firmly shut when that devious blue tongue asked for entrance. Instead of giving up, the demon slipped his black clawed hand up his shirt, tweaking a pink nipple. He released a gasp and a small sigh, which the demon took as an advantage and slipped his tongue in.

He stayed still for a moment. Kissing like this, actually felt rather good. When he wasn't struggling, he could feel the deep passionate heat of it. It lit his veins on fire, and he found out something about his body that he wasn't very sure he wanted to know. He liked this. In fact, he stopped struggling, letting those hands wherever they wanted to go, letting them slip inside his pants, roughly rubbing. He let out a moan. This was crazy.

The demon hummed, smirking at his flushed red face. "How bout it, Ichi?" he asked. "I can show you a lot of things."

"H-how..." he took a moment, swallowed. His throat was dry with lust. "How'd you know my name?"

The white demon shrugged. "You learn a lot of things when you taste someone's blood." before the topic got off subject, he kissed Ichigo's lips again. "Come to hell with me, Ichigo." another kiss. "You'll be my king. I can get all my powers back, escape from Tartarus." another deeper kiss that made Ichigo moan lowly. "Come with me."

The teen almost nodded, but his lover turned sharply, and they both heard the thundering footfalls of his little sisters. '_Karin...Yuzu...'_ he snapped out of whatever spell the demon had him under. "I'm not going!"

The demon lord glared venomously, grip tightening on his throat. "You have no choice."

"Ichi-nii! You're not in that creepy basement are you?!" Ichigo tried to yell back to them, but the demon wouldn't let him. They kissed again, as though he was trying to put his 'King' back under his spell. "Ichi-nii?!"

Ichigo admitted, he had nearly fallen under again with the hot pleasure of the kiss until Yuzu came downstairs, saying something to Karin about being worried about him. He moaned again, unable to stop his body against the hard warm one above his.

"Fuck." his lover hissed, getting off him and pressing one last kiss to his lips. "I'm not letting you go. I'll come back for you." the black hole opened once more, and the demon fell, chains already reaching up to claim their prize. Ichigo sat dazed, staring at the cement of his basement floor, not really understanding what had just transpired, nor what horrible fate he had just avoided. He shivered, touching his kiss swollen lips.

"Ichi-nii!" he turned around sharply to find Yuzu, looking rather worried and a bored Karin standing just behind her. "Why didn't you answer us?" he shrugged, heaving himself off the floor. "Where'd you get that cut?" he touched his cheek, finding a small fresh cut. It must have been when the demon lord had been holding his chin to kiss him, and his claws had dug into his flesh.

"I fell." he answered instead. He looked down at the worn out circle that was still rather red.

'_He'll... come back for me...'_

OWARI

_sigh! Hard work. I didn't want actual sex, cuz I thought it would ruin the story. The moral of this story is NEVER MESS WITH MAGIC! I am a firm believer of that. Anyway, review please!_


End file.
